t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerian (Life Form)
The Aerian (pronounced air-ee-an) life form is an air-based being that primarily resides on the planet Psi, located within the MainVerse Dimension of ne''Twork. Average Stats Average Height: (Male) 165 cm, (Female) 155 cm Average Weight: (Male) 67 kg, (Female) 53 kg Appearance Like all other life forms made by The Creator, Aerians have a humanoid shape with several unique physical characteristics. Aerians have relatively thin eyes and pencil-thin eyebrows. All Aerians have a widow’s peak hairline which separates their hair from the skin on their faces. They also possess a beak composed of a dense Physical-M Energy which begins halfway down their faces, wrapping around their face like a mask. A guard of the same material as their beak is present along an Aerian’s jawline. Aerian males usually possess a longer beak than their female counterparts. Aerians possess a pair of wings which, when extended, generally have a wing span of about twice their height, but this can vary on a per-Aerian basis. Under normal circumstances, the wings of an Aerian are contracted, possessing a height from about the neck to the end of their back. Aerians are covered in feathers from the neck down to the ends of their arms and thighs. The exception to this physical trait are their hands, calves and feet, which are covered in skin like their faces are. They possess a tail made of four long feathers that begins at the waistline and usually extends down to the end of the thighs. The shape of an Aerian’s tail determines from which group he or she hails from. All Aerians have three-toed feet with sharp talons for landing on most surfaces with ease. The color scheme for Aerians was originally variations of green for feathers and pale white skin. History With the first form of life, the Hanezi, having been completed, The Creator began to think of another form of life that would inhabit the neT''work universe. After much internal debate, The Creator figured that it would begin to create life forms with a focus on a specific Energy Type(s). It began to think of what type of life form would be best suited for the utilization of Wind Energy, attributing this Energy Type to an aerial theme (and also allowing The Creator to increase diversity in life forms and their innate abilities). The result of this thought process would be the life form known as an Aerian. The Aerian life form was made to have residence in the skies and to control Energy Types related to it. This resulted in making the Aerian life form have the physiology necessary to fly and given access to varying Levels of a Wind EnerGene. Unique Abilities The Creator gave the Aerian life form a few abilities to aid in its intended design to be supreme in the skies. Aerians were given wings which would naturally allow them to naturally fly with an Agility of 80, which could be increased to 160 with proper training. In order to support the rapid wing movement that would be required to reach these speeds, Aerians also have the fastest circulation of Physical-F Energy of all life forms within the MainVerse Dimension. This trait also aids in speeding up the activation of an Aerian’s EnerGenes, as the Physical-F Energy that is needed for activation will fill the required Energy Slots faster in comparison to other life forms. Continuing with the flying theme, The Creator initially designated Aerians as the form of life that would naturally possess a Wind EnerGene and the instinctive knowledge of how to make use of it. Most Aerians can easily pick up on how to utilize a Wind EnerGene with a few attempts, but advanced usage still requires a good amount of trial and error. Aerians also possess the ability to create Energy Types from their wings, as that is where their additional EnerGene Centers are located. This is a very useful trait, as it allows for Aerians to produce Wind Energy from their wings for offensive, defensive or speed modification purposes.Category:Life Forms Category:Aerian